Naruto's First Team
by Devil Hinata
Summary: What if Naruto had gone out on a second training mission that lasted for 2 and a half years only six months after he came back? What if he was required to have a genin team before he can become Hokage? Now he must become a Jounin in 6 months.... R
1. Home Again, Home Again

Ch 1

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Everyone was cheery and the skies were clear blue. Everything was great.

Across the way in the ninja academy, it was hosting a rookie- reunion. It wasn't for just one set of rookies though. It was for the rookies in the past twenty years.

If you really thought about it, it all made sense. So very few ninja actually make it past their first five years of being a shinobi.

So, even though it was a reunion for twenty years their actually weren't very many people. There was Kakashi, Kurenai, the latest rookies for the past five years, and the hokage (The others are unknown, and frankly, I don't care about them.). So where you should ask is our one famous knuckle-headed ninja? He was in his apartment unpacking all of his belongings back into their designated areas. Why? He has been gone for another 2 and a half years.

After he had come back from his first training mission he had stayed in Konoha for a bout 6 months. Then he had been assigned another training session. After his missions to save Gaara, and rescue Sasuke, the Hokage had deemed him to "unexperienced", so he had to go with Jaraiya... again... to train.

Now that he was back, he had only just discovered that there was a reunion. Something he _really _didn't want to go to. It wasn't that he'd become anti-social, it was... he didn't think he could face being the only one _there_.

Now he was nineteen. His hair had grown out to the point where it was past his ears at the sides, and his bangs were almost in his eyes, while the rest sort-of hung along the sides of his face. Jaraiya had even gone far enough to call him "little yondy". Something Naruto didn't appreciate at all.

On the other side of town, in the academy, Jaraiya himself was telling Tsunade of Naruto's progress.

"You'll really be surprised." He said.

"I should hope so, Jaraiya. Otherwise you'll just have to leave again for another two-and-a-half years." she replied.

Jaraiya smiled. "Don't worry."

By now all of the other ninja in the room who didn't know who this "Naruto" was, were wondering if he really was so great (the newbies of the latest few years).

Others, such as... say... the Konohamaru Corps! Couldn't wait to see their "hero".

"I wonder how much stronger he's gotten!" whispered one Moegi.

"Boss won't disappoint us, just wait!" guess who that was.

Udon, the only one to actually think things critically said, "Do you think since he's, what? Nineteen? We won't recognize him?"

"There's no way that would happen!" Both Konohamaru and Moegi shouted.

Everyone turned towards them. "Ehehehe..." they both looked sheepish. "Bakas..." was Udon's reply.

Jaraiya recognized them. "Don't worry. He's definitely not what you'd expect." Then without looking for a reply, turned around and spoke to the room. "Okay chibi's!" All of the latest rookies looked livid. "You're all going to help us." vaguely interested looks. "When I say, 'It took you long enough to get get here, Naruto' all of you are going to go up and glomp the person in the door. He's been gone for a few years and he hasn't seen anyone he knows yet."

A smallish boy in the back raised his hand. "What's a 'glomp'?"

A tall girl looked at him as if he was an idiot. "What? You've never seen those girls that always chase a guy around and then jump on him?"

The guys shuddered. Fangirls.

"Here let me demonstrate" The girl then proceeded to jump a teacher sending them both to the ground.

Everyone winced. They all now felt sorry for whoever had only just gotten home.

... with Naruto...

Naruto walked to the academy. He took in all of the new buildings, all of the ones that had been removed. He noticed a newly painted house there. The new vendor here. It was all a lot to take in but he planned to be here for awhile. So he would have it all down by the end of the week.

As he walked in the main entrance to the academy, he sneezed. Naruto had never been the superstitious guy, but the shiver that went up his spine definitely gave him his doubts.

He headed to the room that was going to hold the reunion. He listened at the door. He only heard the regular chatter that comes with seeing someone you haven't seen in awhile. He paused. His suspicion not fully quenched. Oh well, Uzumaki Naruto was never one to beat around the bush.

He opened the door.

"It took you long enough to get here, Naruto" everyone looked towards him. He had a bad feeling about this. Nonetheless, he attempted to answer his eyes never leaving the people who were slowly inching towards him.

"I had a lot to unpac-" He was cut off as the mob ambushed him.

////// Room's point of view///

They had all gathered conversation. After the rather strange order that had to be reinforced by the Hokage to insure that all of the older teens would do the "Class-A mission", they all tried their best to look and sound natural.

The Konohamaru Corps had all gathered evil looks at the mention of the attack on their boss, and had left saying they had some tools to gather. They had yet to be seen again. Leaving everyone with a sense of unease.

Suddenly they heard the classic line: "Took you long enough to get here Naruto"

They all turned and quieted. There stood a boy in his very late teens with blond hair, blue eyes, and some weird marks on his face. They took in his casual clothing and wondered if he really was a ninja. He was wearing villager clothing. But a quick check at the ninja- holster on his hip changed there minds. He was obviously prepared.

They all subtly as they could made their way towards him.

He tried to answer "I had a lot to unpac-"

They were on him!

_Hehe! Lookie what i did 2 u! I left you just as he was just about to get glomped! Bet ur wishing 2 know what happened... nothing doing! Not till i at least get 1 review! Right! And i will check!_

_Cya soon! **Devil Hinata** ish out!_


	2. I Like Ramen Konohamaru!

Okay so I put another chapter out... what about it? . I had to get the idea out b4 i 4got. Anyway hope u like!

. , . . , .. , . 

Ch 2

Naruto laid there. Not the happiest guy on Earth. On top of him was at least a frickin TON of weight. And they didn't look as if they were going to move anytime soon. So he settled for glaring at his sensei. Who, of course, was on the floor laughing his heart out.

"Sensei..." He was NOT pleased.

"N-Nar-Naruto!!! Wh-why would y-you think _I_ did this?" Jaraiya managed to get around his laughter.

Naruto only glared. "Why are you laughing?"

"It funny!" Jaraiya said.

Naruto sighed. He gave up. He'd get the last laugh when his sensei found himself unable to get any "research" later when he "accidentally" gave him away.

Naruto turned his head to see who was sitting on him. They were ninja ranging, what looked like, ages 12 to 17. The older ones looked highly embarrassed or sorry to be sitting on him. While the younger either looked confused or devilish. Those ones were smirking at him.

He blinked at them all. When were they going to get off? He turned towards the sensei, questioning.

Jaraiya was now smirking as well. Naruto made a vow that his sensei would never write another book again.

He heard a snicker behind him. He looked and glared at the perpetrator, he frowned when the person was no longer there but behind his head. He twitched. Before the person could comprehend what was going on Naruto had tripped all three of them and and groaned when they only landed on him.

He tried to crawl away from the mass that was on top of him and would've succeeded to if it weren't for the kid that sat in front of him. He grimaced, this person was soooo going to get it. Konohamaru only grinned at him.

"Konohamaru..."

"Yes?" he replied oh so innocently.

"Move."

"Nope!"

Naruto reached up and pulled the kid backwards so he was off to the side and finished his escape.

"Hmph... ne ne boss!!!" Konohamaru got over his defeat quickly.

"What?" Naruto said none to nicely.

Konohamaru smirked. "Look up"

Naruto did so. A big balloon full of ramen proceeded to pop on his head. Shock. Shock was all that showed on his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto seemed to smile. "Konohamaru you shouldn't have, you _know _how I just _love_ ramen."

The people who had been sitting on Naruto had long since gotten up and started watching the exchange.

"I know! That's why Udon, Moegi, and I made that balloon for you!" Konohamaru said, thinking he was out of the woods, never even realizing that he had just sold out his friends.

"Really? Well then, I think it's only polite to say 'Run'" Naruto said still with a smile on his face.

Konohamaru was now confused. "Wha-"

"R.U.N" Konohamaru did just that. As did his friends. Naruto was right behind them. They all ran out of the building and everyone in the room could hear the young ninjas screams for help.

Five minutes later Naruto came back to a quiet room. Everyone there finally got a good look at him. All the girls almost fell over. HE was who they had sat on? The guys all looked just as sorry as they had when they had been sitting on him.

Naruto only smiled at them. When he looked at Jaraiya, however, his smiled changed. He was still smiling but Jaraiya felt the hair on his neck rise, and knew he was going to get it one way or another.

Naruto finally took notice of the people in the room. He listed off the ones he knew: Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, and the Konohamaru Corps. He decided to ignored Ero- Sennin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled at him. Hey HE hadn't sat on him now had he?

"Naruto" he greeted, "How'd your training go?"

"Everything was great!" Naruto said enthusiastically "Just you wait sensei..."

"Hm." how vague.

Naruto nodded to the others they nodded as well.

When his gaze landed on Tsunade, he grinned. "Hey, Old Hag."

She twitched. It was almost like she was _really_ trying hard to stop herself from killing him.

"Brat, I'm going to find a way to make you regret that and all the past times,... just you wait."

Naruto gaged her tone of voice and reasoned that she was serious. He wondered how many D-ranks he'd be doing... and for how long...

All of the ninja in the room all looked on in shock. He did not just! The Hokage?!

One of the younger genin looked at him. "Where are the rest of your classmates?"

Blink. "Dead."

All of them gazed wide-eyed at him. "What?!"

"They died in the last few years."

"How?" The genin, young and old looked interested enough. Naruto sighed. "I'm not all to sure... I wasn't exactly here."

"But you know the basics of it right?" That one was a smart one all right.

"Yep!"

"Who were your teammates?" A girl around fifteen asked.

"Well there was Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." he watched for there reactions. "Both of them are missing nins." Ha! He knew it! All of them were shocked! Well, he figured as much. Everyone always was shocked.

"Well! I'm gonna go and visit some people! Cya Kakashi-sensei!" He smirked evilly. "And I hope to see you soon Ero-sennin!!!" He left snickering to the sound of all the disgusted and shocked girls, but then remembered something. "Oh wait Closet-Pervert! You should go and get your students out of the tree." He pointed to the window.

He left as everyone turned to the window. By the time Ebisu had turned around to yell at him, Naruto was long gone.

**Omake:**

The Konohamaru Corps all ran out the door. If they didn't get away fast they were toast. They heard the breath of the beast breathing down their necks. They'd never get away. They got past the door.

"HELP!" their pleas left unanswered.

Moegi was the first to go down. Then Udon. Konohamaru was all alone. He didn't want to die! He still had things to do!

He ran into a tree in his panic. He turned. Behind him was a horrible monster. Naruto.

"I_ love_ ramen Konohamaru."

He screamed.

He woke up to see himself tied together with his teammates, upside-down with everyone in the window opposite him staring.

What'd u think of my Omake? tell me please! it's my first story so i don't know how well i'm doing. Could u review and tell me how it was? Thankx! _**Devil Hinata**_


	3. The Evil Fire Breathing Demon

**(sigh) darn u pples! i luvs this story so far... anyway hope u like!**

Ch 3

Naruto laughed to himself. That had been great. While he had been a little bit bothered talking about his comrades, he didn't mind. He wasn't the type of guy to get depressed over anything.

He headed to the the room that he knew Iruka would be in. His room had been the same for as long as he had known him.

Knock, knock. Pat, pat, pat of feet coming toward the door. Sliding of door opening.

"Boo!" Naruto decided he'd prefer to say hello in his own calm, nice, pleasant way that so many appreciated.(Dun you just LUV the sarcasm?)

Iruka blinked. (Come on he's a ninja. I wasn't going to have him fall on his butt) "Who're you?"

"Aw, you don't recognized me? Iruka-sensei, I'm disappointed."

Iruka's face was blank. His posture and face practically screaming "Processing... processing... wait what?!?!"

"N-Naruto?!" the whole time Iruka had been "processing" Naruto had walked through the space between the door and his sensei and sat in his chair. Waiting to see how long it took before he was remembered. After a disappointing 1 minute and ½ seconds, he had been ready to go over and see if he had died. After he heard that, and then seeing Iruka do a comical and classic "look-around-in-the-hall-before-looking-behind" technique which Naruto gave him an 8.5 for, He finally decided to look around the room.

Discovering multiple faces looking back at him, he realized that these were this years possible graduates. Naruto did the eye-smile that he'd seen his sensei do multiple times.

"'Allo! I'm Naruto!" Seeing disinterested looks, he quickly got bored staring at them, and looked to see if his sensei was okay. He had been rather quiet.

"Naruto when did you get back?" a confused Iruka questioned.

"A few hours ago, actually. Ero-sennin forced _me_ go to that stupid reunion of rookies, only to get tackled by a bunch of pre-teens because the pervert forced _them _to. I only just got out. Although... I don't think I was supposed to leave yet... oh well!" he finished off in a cheery voice.

"Well I'm teaching a class at the moment Naruto so-" at that moment Naruto caught sight of a hawk flying around outside the window. He got up and opened the window, well-aware that a bunch of snooty brats were watching his every move.

The hawk swooped down and grabbed hold of the arm that Naruto had held out for it.

Naruto knew that the message attached to the bird was for him. The messenger birds always go directly to the person they were to go to. No matter what. Naruto unstuck the letter that was attached to the bird and read it.

As he read his face scrunched up in an upset manner. "Great! Well cya soon Iruka- sensei!"

Iruka didn't ask any questions he knew the implications of the bird messenger.

"I'll tell you how it goes later!" Of course, it didn't mean that it _had_ to stay secret once the letter was delivered.

With Naruto

Naruto walked down the path to the Hokage's tower. _What could that old hag want now?_he asked himself.

The letter he had received had said: "Uzumaki, Naruto : Mission- Classified. Expected arrival: ASAP."

He didn't even have time to go to Ichiraku's yet! He silently sobbed to himself.

Nonetheless, he walked a path that was no doubt completely opposite from his favorite ramen stand. He knew that the gods would be proud of him.

On a more serious note, he wondered what the Hokage really had planned for him. He had only just returned, and he knew that if Tsunade had a mission for him so early in the game it had to be fairly important. She would've probably sent him on simple d-ranks otherwise.

He arrived at the Hokage's Tower. He headed towards the stairs and gently knocked on the door. He was rewarded with an annoyed "Go 'way!", he twitched. An evil plan hatched within his mind. He could just picture the Hokage in there drunk as a skunk. Which meant... her hearing would be ... good for lack of any other word. (The author thoroughly apologizes for her "lack of brain" disorder)

He yelled in his childish tone of voice: "Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade! Guess what? I gotz a letter! It says I was supposed to come to this really, _really_, _**really**_ big house here!", he yelled many other things that had gotten completely off topic as he banged on the door. No way he had left his old sensei during his job just to be turned away.

"BRAAAAAT!!!!" was what he was met with. He yelled, he screamed, He ran. There was no escaping. He was toast. SLAM! Owie! The door was gone, so was Naruto. But if one looked closely they could just barely spot a small dot in the distance as if slowly made a small 'ping' as it twinkled. (lol pokemon)

About an hour later, when Naruto had pulled himself out of the absurdly big hole he himself had created and trudged back to the doorway (remember the door is gone), he came upon a fire breathing demon in her sleep. At least that's how he saw it. (yes he really did see a fire breathing demon! Just look at my profile!)

He slowly crept up and sat in the seat in front of her. There was no way he was going to wake her up... now if only Shizune would fall from the sky here so she would wake her up...

---------------

**Right so this is where I'll leave off. Since i'm tired, and i really sort of need to do this "thing" called sleep... Hey before i go lemme ask. Did you like that Omake from the last chapter? Im pretty new at this whole thing and dun kno much. Your comments would be really helpful. Thanks! Cya soon! _Devil Hinata_.**


	4. What Genin Team?

Ch 4

He was saved! At the last possible second imaginable, Shizune had come in the office with more of the already towering paperwork to see Naruto almost nodding off himself. While he had been grateful that she had come, he really wondered if he should have bothered even staying at all...

Oh well, he had so there. (real short thinker ain't he?)

Shizune managed to get her awake simply by saying "Oh I wonder if I should take my chance now and just throw all of the rest of her sake out now?". The Hokage had snapped up, promptly ran to her "hiding spot" and blocked the safe with her life, swearing silently that she would die if she must to protect her precious alcohol.

Naruto sat the whole thing through. He really didn't want to provoke either woman into suddenly hurting him or anything...

After the whole matter had been settled, and Shizune had assured the Hokage that she had only done that to wake her up she sat down as well and looked at Naruto in all her seriousness.

"Well your probably wondering why your here." she stated.

"Yes." he replied. What he was really thinking was how long he would be gone, or if he should just leave now and get some ramen...

"I have decided that if you want to be a successor of me as the Hokage, that I will have some requirements."

"And they are?..." Naruto wondered if she wanted him to go on some S-class missions or something... That would be so cool! He decided.

"You are to have a genin team." she watched him carefully, calculating the exact action he would take in her mind. First he would jump up and start swearing all the words in the book of evil words. Then, he would tell her off saying "that she shouldn't do something so stupid!". All the while she will just smir-

"That's it?" in truth, Naruto wanted to do all of the things that had run through her head. He had wanted to stomp around and yell inconsiderable words. But he wouldn't. Mostly because he just KNEW that she would only smirk at him. Also because the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could eat ramen. Besides, whichever team he got paired with he would just fail. Simple as that.

"You can't just fail them." That just shot his plans... "You have to actually train them and take them on missions. Not only that, but I've decided to give you a team that I myself have formed. They will have just graduated, yes, but they will be so good that you won't be able to turn them down."

"Who are they?" Tsunade flinched a bit.

"Very important." was all she said.

_Great she doesn't even know_. Naruto saw through her already.

"Either way," she continued, "before you are able to take them as a team anyway you will have to become a jounin."

This type of thing he could handle. He had been going to attend this years chunin exam, but this made it all the more fun. Now he _had_ to become a chunin. And then right after that he was practically ensured to go directly to the jounin exams right after. He lived for these type of challenges.

"Who will be my teammates?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well I suppose that you could always "find" some new genin from afar on your travels..."

She left the sentence hanging. But he understood what she meant exactly. "If that's the case then I would like you to meet Kurai Shingi and Sou Megumi, sometime.

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm sure I will very soon."

... Later...

Naruto was heading towards the academy once more. Hopefully his hello wouldn't be interrupted with an annoying goodbye.

He entered the academy... again. He made a route directly towards the room he had come from before he left.

He knocked. The only reason he knocked was because it was the only polite way to interrupt a class. In truth, he would've preferred to barge straight in.

The door opened to reveal... - a full class.

He performed a grand sweatdrop. He had been hoping that he would be the only person in here. All the students were staring at him: "what-are-you-doing-here-get-lost". He twitched. He didn't appreciate the meanings of their stares at all.

"Welcome back, Naruto. How'd your meeting with the Hokage go?" Iruka asked interestedly.

Naruto found a remembered meaning to coming to this class. He looked around the room. He promply sighed. All of the kids in here looked like pompous brats who were only here because the word ninja sounded cool.

"I got slammed into the ground..." He said after awhile.

"Oh? That's not so bad. She usually crashes people through at least five walls-" Naruto cut him off.

"...Thirty miles from the office." everyone in the class placed shocked looks of horror. Was their Hokage really that cruel and evil?

Naruto answered their questions without even looking at them. "Yes. Not only that, I only survived because I'm special."

All of them looked at him rudely. A boisterous kid in the back mumbling a "you don't look so great..."

Naruto looked him dead on. "Kid you don't really think that if you mumble something any ninja wouldn't hear you? Great or not?"

The kid blushed angrily.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to talk to you. So hurry up and shut-up so Iruka can finish his lesson to you brats, and I can tell _him_ about my newfound mission." he definitely did not like any of these brats. When he found out who was to be on his team, he would automatically beat the bratiness out of them. Once and for all.

**Alright, so I'm ending here. Sorry to all of those with anonymous reviews if you reviewed. I only just realized that the site had blocked you. Tell me what you think about the story. It's nice to get a review or two. Thankx! _Devil Hinata_**

**Souformer**

**Megumiblessing**

**Kuraigloomy**

**Shingimeaning**

**These are the names of Naruto's genin "teammates"**


	5. My ReVeNgE!

**Hey pples! Sorry about not updating for so long! Had a lot of evil junk that we humans call skool to do... any way hope you like this chapter!**

Ch 5

Naruto had to sit in the class for two hours before Iruka decided to just let them leave early. Naruto had fallen asleep and was being stared at by all of the students any way to it really wasn't any loss.

He shook Naruto awake.

... it didn't work...

Time for Plan B! "Oi! Naruto! I've got some ramen..." he trailed off, waiting for the words to seep into the others unconscious mind. No doubt in his mind that ramen would wake him up. To his surprise, the old trick didn't work...

Darn... Plan C then? He pulled a stick out of absolutely NOWHERE! (Author's note: Even I'M looking around! O.O absolutely creepeh!) He then proceeded to sneak up towards Naruto in all of the ninja-sneakiness that could possibly be used! Just as he was about to hammer the poor boy's head in, said boy awoke with bleary-looking eyes, only to have them pop out of his head in a matter fairly comical, and fall out of the seat.

Blink. Blink, blink.

Okay then... the stick disappeared... where'd the stick go? Naruto looked under the desk... nope...not there.

Naruto decided to just put this abnormality onto his list of "Things-That-May-Someday-Be-Figured-Out-But-Hopefully-Not-Very-Soon-List" List.

He settled down to tell Iruka about his new mission. When he was done Iruka was looking as if he was going to laugh at him. Naruto looked on curiously. "What?" he questioned.

"YOU are going to take on one of THESE students?" Iruka looked positively ready to burst.

"Yes...?" Naruto was wondering where Iruka was going with this.

Suddenly, Iruka looked as if his bubble of happiness had been popped... "Your serious?"

"Yes I am... whats the big deal?" Naruto didn't like being teased. I didn't help that not only he had to take care of a few brats, but to be made fun of it because of it was a bit much. "It's not like I can't handle a bunch of crummy nobodies." Nope. Didn't like any of the kids who'd been in here previously AT ALL!

Iruka just looked blank-faced. The kind of look you get when your literally thinking "Processing, processing... can not com pute!" Naruto waved his hand in front of his face.

"Na? Sensei?" Naruto vaguely wondered if you could die from shock. It wasn't _that _much of a suprise was it? Come on! He was nineteen. It was bound to come sometime. Whether Tsunade had put up that rule or not.

Finally, Iruka seemed to get to that phase where he no longer cared if he understood, and would go along with it only to make sure he didn't look stupid. (Author's Note: You all do this. You KNOW you do.)

"Alright, Naruto. I wish you good luck. Just don't get killed in the exams okay? We need a little bit of weirdness in this village, if you die, we'd all be boring logs."

"Right! Yes you would. Boring logs indeed." It was then that he realized that he'd been insulted then covered up in frosting coated words. "HEY!"

----------Later------

Naruto went to his apartment for awhile.

-------Even Later-----

Naruto woke up and got some ramen.

Naruto ate the ramen.

Naruto went back to sleep.

------Morning------

Naruto woke up. He headed to the Hokage Tower. He had nothing better to do. Might as well but the Hokage. He needed to sign up for the chunnin exams anyways.

He got dressed in his villager clothing. They were comfortable. And he didn't feel like going through the hassle of putting on all of the ninja gear crap at the moment.

As he was heading by the academy, to the Hokage's, he saw a girl being bullied near the entrance to the school. She was of average height, and had yellow-amber eyes. Her hair was a dark green that looked pretty with her eyes.

Naruto got an angry look. He hated bullies with a passion. When he had been in the academy there had been many that gathered around him. None of them had moved on to be a ninja, so they were always there to make his life more miserable.

He walked over, only maintaining his calm visage through years of practiced practice. He stepped in-between the jerks and the girl and asked if she was okay. She looked a bit surprised that someone had helped her. The kids who had been picking on her looked angrily at him.

"Who the hell're you?!" One particularly oafy looking one asked.

"Someone who's willing to kick your ass if I so much as see your ugly face more than I have to." Naruto replied with ease. It was always easy to come up with comebacks against people who could barely put together one sentence.

"What?"

Naruto's mental screen of the kid: "Huh? Dopey dopey dopey... heh heh i gotz cookies at home!"

Naruto smirked slightly. He pulled himself to his full hieght, instead of slouching in his slouch-like demeanor... (Author's Note: o.O crappeh sentence no?) It was common knowledge to him that bullies feared anything that was bigger than them. It _just _so happened that he was at least three feet taller than them!

"You wanna play hide-and-seek?"

"Why?"

"Because I can guarantee that if your not hiding in the next sixty seconds, I'm gonna hide you body for you."

The bullies looked scared at that. Looking to their oaf leader for suggestions. He looked more scared than them. He started running faster than his legs could carry him. And we all know what happens when you do that. SPLAT! Yep,... the kid just made a "Splatting" noise... he was that ... flabby...

He turned to the girl after all of them had turned tail and followed. He questioned her, "You sure your all good?"

She, once again, seemed to only barely recognize that she was being talked to. Before blushing and running in the opposite direction of the bullies. Her face a cherry red.

Naruto blinked. Ooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyy then... he headed for the tower as f nothing had happened.

Once he had signed all the papers, he came to realize that the chunnin exams were only a few days away!

He needed to go over all of his techniques to make sure that all of them were working... hmmmm... maybe he could trick Jaraiya into coming by telling him that he was going to the hot-springs that only _he_ knew of... that'd get him here. Then he'd tie him up and use him as a target for his techniques. Yes. Good revenge. Great revenge. REVENGE!

------Three Hours Later-----

Naruto left the training fields feeling particularly satisfied. He'd gotten this SANNIN to come out here and beaten him to a pulp. The guy was still unconscious. Yep. An evil little apprentice he left no doubt. But, hey, it was either now or later. He wasn't a very patient guy anyhow.

**Cut! Nice rolling pple! Heh heh... yea... -sweatdrop- any how tell meh if you liked this story! I am very tired... neeed sleeeeeeppp... IAMNOTAZOMBIE!...much...leemee lone. If you have ?'s about Naruto's teamates just ask. Happeh Holidays! _Devil Hinata_ **


	6. Quit Starring At Me!

**'Allo! Here's a new chapie' you old beans!**

Ch 6

It was now the chunnin exams. Naruto had trained to make sure all of his jutsu's were even more refined than they had once been. And had continued with his chakra control. Especially since he used so much chakra unnecessarily, and he knew he needed as much of it as he could conserve.

He walked to the academy for not the first time since he'd come back. He wasn't going to talk to Iruka though. He had to make sure he wasn't late for the exams. Last time, he and his team had been pushing it. Only making it to three minutes before the exams had begun. He was going to show up much earlier.

He created two kage bunshins. They then transformed into two other beings.

Sou Megumi. She had red hair that went to her shoulders with gray eyes. She was wearing camouflage ninja-pants with a sand-colored shirt. He shoes were green.

Kurai Shingi had a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. His pants were ninja-style as well but they were blue. His hair was black and his eyes were green.

Naruto himself was wearing the old pair of pants he used to, except they were now black. He wore a long-sleeve fish net shirt with a red shirt over it. He still had the headband that he had worn when he was sixteen. He had to replace it though, but he did the same style.

He pointed to each kage bunshin. "Kurai" he said pointing to the boy. "Sou" he said to the girl.

They now knew the only names they were to respond to.

He re-began his walk to the academy, his kage bunshins not far behind.

When he got to the academy, he passed by all of the kids who were all huddled around the wrong door. Not bothering to help them. Hey, if they were stupid enough to get caught in that then good for them. Granted he would have been the same. But the difference was that _he_ had someone on his team to make the difference. They didn't. They weren't ready to die anyhow.

A few of the kids he had passed by recognized him. "Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to participate in this?"

"Nope. I give up. So I'll just take this shortcut to get out of the academy..." If they hadn't been able to catch that he was going the total opposite direction from any of the exits then they already failed.

"Hm... I give up too." Naruto looked at the kid. Was obviously some sort of rookie, but most likely the top one of his class. He smirked.

"Good for you. Must feel proud." He walked away. He could feel a few teams following him. No doubt following their top rookie in following him.

He didn't bother looking over his shoulder the whole way.

He heard a few of the conversations though. "Na Retsu? Why are we following these creepy guys? They gave up. Aren't we supposed to take the exams?"

Whoever the kid named "Retsu" was didn't answer. They continued to follow him.

When he reached the door to the exams he turned around. "You really should have turned and not bothered to take these exams." He would lessen the amount of opponents he had even if he seemed like a jerk.

"That's too bad. I'm planning on becoming a chunnin. Your opinion doesn't matter to me." The top rookie shot back shortly.

Naruto smirked. "Well, your the ones who are most likely going to die in this tournament. Not me. So your risk, I don't care." He turned to enter when another voice stopped him.

"Wait! What do mean we're 'most likely to die'?" a girl who had seemed quite confident up to the point of him saying that. Now she looked a little unsure.

"Simple really. Your rookies. Easy targets. Everyone's going to go after you first thing. No one likes to have weaklings around in the "Big-Boy" games." He said this with an emotionless air. (A/N: dun kno which way to spell that darn word!)

"You aren't going to be one of the one's to come after us though are you?" It was more of a statement and that irked Naruto. Seriously, did he really look like he _wouldn't_. Did he really look like such a nice guy? That wasn't a good aspect for a ninja to have, he decided. Though he had to admit, the "skill" wasn't all that bad, so he wasn't all to quick to get rid of it.

"...No. If you stay out of my way." that had sounded pretty lame. He gave himself points of sounding sort-of growly there at the end, but it had been too late to sound menacing, so he really only gave himself half of a half of a point. (A/N: i hate fractions...)

"Really?" another statement. Twitch. Arrogant brat.

Whatever. He had to get in a measure the possible power of others. Having already done so with these kids, he came to the conclusion that they weren't anywhere near threats.

He turned and walked in. Closely followed by the rookies. He felt their shock at the capacity of peoples in the room just like he had in his rookie days.

He smirked slightly. He walked to the corner in the front of the room. He could feel many eyes starring at him as he walked by. Many were the rookies wondering if they should follow him some more. But the rest are the more experienced ninja were gaging his own possible threat by the way he walked. He didn't have to even turn around to know that they were slowly realizing not only was he not an easy target. But if he was targeted, he wouldn't be very nice about it. He got that message across by making sure his step were sharp and accurate. (A/N: O.O looooong paragraph...)

He continued on his trek (A/N: Sp?). When he got there he turned and looked at the gawkers. He raised his eyebrow. The typical "what" expression. All he got for his efforts was a few sparce glares.

Then right before they could start anything, the door opened again. There stood Ibiki, the proctor for the first exams. He noticed the looks being spread and said immediately said: "My Rules! You follow! No Fights Or You Will Be Punished!"

The first exams were here.

**Here ya'll are! Hopin' ya like wat i dun did in dis chapiter! So review. Happeh holidays! -smiles-**

_**Devil Hinata**_


	7. Hmmmm? Wonder who's pranking

**Hey, everyone! Yea... I just decided to go with the previous exams and stuff. Since this author is just totally uncreative in every single way that matter... Anyway! Hope you like this chapter, though, I don't think u'll like it all that much... same old same old... oh well! -sweatdrop-**

Ch 7

Naruto sat in his seat. He felt veeerry accomplish... yea... right. Truthfully he was tuning out Ibiki. He'd heard it all before. Nothing interesting to keep in his mind from wandering this time.

All of the newbies this year didn't seem all that special. But, he also knew that he had also probably not looked like anything in others eyes either... well, Just Look At How Many People's butts were kicked because of that!

He wouldn't underestimate them, if he was faced with the chance of fighting him, but it's not like he would waste all his time on some random rookie who had mostly gone on D-Ranks.

When he noticed that it was quiet, he looked forward to see that Ibiki's long "expose'" (A/N: ex-po-zey) was finished, he waited for his test to come. When it did, he looked it over. He knew a few of these, unlike last time. But he wanted to have more than two of his answers answered. He checked his clones. They were thinking the same thing. (A/N: ... duh)

He pulled out some ninja-wire while being as discreet as possible. Only one noticed. But, as he wasn't even assigned to this row, it didn't matter. He shot out the wire over a bunch of the lights surrounding the room. Attaching them. His clones did the same. Then, quick as lightning, he tugged on the wire. Causing the lights to bend, and shine into many persons eyes. Chunin, Genin, and Jounin alike.

While they were distracted, trying to rub the light out of their eyes, (A/N: good luck with that!) Naruto performed a quick jutsu.

He created another clone. But the clone quickly transformed itself into a much smaller version of itself. Almost the size of his pencil... smaller even. The clone quickly bounced off. His clones had done the same thing.

He waited while the clone did the necessary information-gathering. It didn't take long. After a few minutes the clone poofed out of existence. He scanned over the new data passed over to him from the clone. He wrote the answers down. It was barely thirty minutes in to the exam.

------Three Minutes Later------

Naruto was bored.

Naruto didn't like being bored.

Naruto needed someone to bug. Right NOW.

He got that foxy-grin. Might as well lower the number of contestants...

He quickly out a bunch of that ninja-wire. He was going have a LOT of fun...

-----Ibiki's POV: Twenty Minutes Later----

He didn't know what happened. He had thought that maybe this years group might have beat the record that he had held for six years. Then, about eighty people had survived his test. This year it looked as if there would be at least two to tree more teams than then.

Then, suddenly, many of the students had tipped over. Seemingly looking at the other's answers! A good few of these poor fellows only needed one more strike... so in one fellow swoop ten teams had been taken out! All of the young genin had looked as confused as ever. Not knowing what had mad them look at the answers so obviously.

They protested that they had been pushed by something they couldn't identify. The only way he could find himself responding was: Really? Darn those dogs! They always seem to eat your homework right when it counts!

They all had left. Swearing on blood that they would kill whoever had pushed them over.

After that episode, when everything had seemed to calm down, almost to soon, another catastrophe had struck!

Some of the smaller genin had been lifted into the air, and were being spun around the room, running into people occasionally, while somehow getting the papers stuck onto them.

Later, when all of them had been subsequently dropped, and everyone had gotten over their laughing fits, they discovered that all of the know known as "Midget Gliders" had glue on them, only one of them and their team were forced to leave due to him being caught more than three times. The others were lucky, since they still had some points to spare.

Now everyone was on edge. Waiting to be the next victim in someones evil plot. The examiners couldn't find out who had done any of that, seeing as the person cut the wires before they could track them down. That, and nobody had the smug look of a guilty person.

The exams had continued. Now it was time to anounce the "last rule" dropping down the genin once again.

"Alright! It's time for the final question!" He watched as some of the genin looked extremely nervous. Not many had had enough time to gather all the answers. "You all can take this question, but you'll be taking your own risk." he then explained the rules for this round of his exam.

Many of the genin raised their hand, just as he predicted. Now they were only about forty genin left.

"Congratulations! You all pass." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a woman who wore hardly anything that would be deemed responsible looking.

"Alright, you brats! I'm your new examiner! So shut-up and get-up. Now, Follow me!" Anko left abrubtly.

Ibiki watched as all of them looked at him stunned. He himself was sporting a good size sweatdrop.

"Good Luck" Was all he gave them before he himself began gathering tests "You'll need it"

The first team to get over their "suprise" was Naruto's. They got up and left. Leaving all of them in the dust. Slowly the rest of the genins picked themselves up and followed.

Whoever that woman was. She had just left them all confused and wonering just what they had sentenced themselves to.

---AAAAANNNNDDD... CUT!---

**okay s this chapter was little short. And i apologize for it. But i really couldn't allow myself to continue... this was where i had intended to leave it off anyway. I'm not planning on making the nest exam more than one chapter, so maybe I'll surpass my usual "minimum of at least a thousand words" deal.**

**Any questions? Then do please call this number: 1-800- REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you. _Devil Hinata_**


	8. Another Day, Another Team

**Look people's start reviewing! Sheesh... so many people who read the story, but no one's got anything to say? Psha! Review! There's that little bitty button down there... and when you click it you can magically do this thing called a review! -gasp-... i know... I'm really sarcastic. To bad for you!**

**Ch 8**

The Genin walked slowly after the insane woman. Wishing to prolong their almost destined torture.

Naruto, on the other hand, with his teammates, was following her briskly. They had already lost her, since she got a head start, and because she had no intention of waiting either. So, Truthfully, they were all following him... they just didn't know it yet.

When they finally got there, they were greeted with: "Daaaaammmmnnn! You guys sure know how to be slow!" a few of the genins realized that he had been leading them, and were wondering how he knew to come here.

Naruto, for one, didn't bother glancing at them, as he continued forward. He scowled at her lightly. "Your fault." all that he knew he needed to say. She grinned.

"Well you got here didn't you? Brat!" She wasn't about to say sorry anytime soon.

"Hmph" he refused to reply.

"Alright kiddies!" Anko began cackling. "This is the forest of death. You all are to survive five days in here with only the supplies you brought with you." She glared at some random kid who was about to interrupt her. "You are to gather two scrolls. The heaven and the earth. You will each be handed one of the two scrolls, and you are to locate the other from another team. You are allowed to kill, yet it is advised against. Not that I care. I was only told to say that." several teams sweat dropped at that.

"After you have located to scroll, you must head to the tower in the center of the forest. That's the safe-point. Any questions?" some genin raised their hands. "None? Okay then! Get in line for your scroll once you've signed this pamphlet. It states that I won't be held responsible for your deaths."

A few of the genin had been about to protest and ask their questions. But, when she said the last few sentences, a few dropped out. Not wanting to put their lives on the line. Naruto and a few others scoffed at them.

He signed the pamphlet along with his "teammates". He then went to go collect his scroll. He got the heaven scroll.

He went to the assigned chunin that would lead them to their gate. They all waited. About twenty minutes later, the door was thrown open, and they ran in. Not wasting any time. After they were out of sight. Naruto poofed out his clones. There was no need for them at the moment anyway. Besides, if a team saw him, they would think him weak and attack. Giving him someone to steal the scroll from.

It didn't take long. After about 12 hours, a team came and tried to dispatch him. He summoned some shadow clones, and they were down for the count. Naruto, of course, could count real fast. So they never really had a chance.

But, to his dismay, they didn't have the scroll he needed. He took it anyway. He could use it sometime. That and, he simply liked shrinking the competition. Hey, who didn't?

Naruto continued walking around the forest. When some weird monster-thingy tired to eat him, though, he decided to stick to the trees.

He hopped around for a few more hours, before finally setting up camp. Judging many other teams would as well. Except those who would try an ambush will those were sleeping. He set up many fault-less traps to take care of them.

----Next Day----

Naruto woke up at dawn. He wasn't going to waste any time. He wanted to be one of the first to enter the tower.

Naruto went looking for a team to fight. Tired of having people try to find him. He knew he scared quite a few of the people, so it wasn't much of a surprise that they weren't looking for him. But, hey, there was going to be an unlucky team out there today.

As he was walking, he came across the sound of scuffling. A fight.

He rounded and hid in a tree, watching. It looked amazingly one-sided. The rookie team from before with the kid... Renshi? Retsai? .. Retsu! Yea that was it. Retsu's team was getting beat. Badly.

Naruto smirked. Kid must feel pretty stupid for feeling all high and mighty now. But, as Naruto watched, he became angry. They weren't even trying! That and the other team was laughing manically. They were enjoying this!

Naruto watched a few minutes more. He concluded that they weren't going to pull through anytime soon and jumped down.

The opposing team stopped. A bit surprised that they had been interrupted. Not only that, but by the last person they had wanted to run into too. They quickly tried to explain. "W-well hi there! U-umm w-we were about- to-to give– Go- go away now..." As they began their escape Naruto appeared in front of them.

Naruto gave them his special "Demonic Glare" that he usually saved for his sensei when he caught him peeping again. The reaction was automatic. The shivered and apologized profusely.

He wouldn't hear any of it. He came up behind them and knocked them out none to kindly.

"Cowards." He collected their scroll. It was earth. Just what he needed.

He looked at the team he had "saved". They all looked stunned. He simply shrugged. "What scroll do you need?"

They looked at each other. "H-Heaven" was the mumbled reply.

Naruto nodded. He tossed the extra scroll he got earlier to them. He turned to tie up the bastards. After they were tied securely, he sighed. He just made them bait for ickle-monster-kuns. Good.

He glanced at the other team slightly. "You should probably start heading to the tower now. You'll need it." He began to walk away and twitched slightly when, once again, they began following him.

"You know. It's kind of annoying when you follow me." He stated. A fact. To him, little people following him was like people reading over your shoulder, when your just trying to read a good book! He didn't let even Konohamaru get away with it!

"Well, It seems as though your going in the same direction. You know where your going. We don't. We'll follow you because if we don't we'll be attacked. Simple as that." the kid... Retsu! Stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Your really annoying. Arrogant brat." Naruto knew he hit a point. No kid liked being called a brat. The boy glared at him. Naruto smirked.

"Whatever. Just don't slow me down." He jumped off into the trees.

A moment later he felt the team following him.

"Hey! Where's your team?" the girl seemed to have noticed.

"Hmmm? They're closer than you think." He said mysteriously.

The team looked at him quizzically.

"Don't get distracted! I might leave you all behind!" with that said Naruto increased his speed.

They struggled to catch up. After a few hours of constant speeding up, they were almost at the tower. Naruto slowed down.

He checked behind him. They were all looking about ready to fall over. He judged the distance. He could probably make it. But looking at them, he knew it wouldn't happen. They all had fallen over and were panting.

"You- You Jerk!" The boy who hadn't talked yet said. "Didn't you hear us say 'we need a break'?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yep! I heard a lot of that! Just couldn't figure out where it came from. It must've been the ghost of the forest!" Naruto gazed at them innocently. They glared dangerously.

"Whatever" they finally uttered. They slumped onto the ground, asleep. Naruto blinked. That was cool. They had all said it at the same time!!! He wanted to try that sometime...

Back onto subject. It was only the second day. About half-an-hour from the tower. And they were sleeping in enemy territory. DID THEY WANT TO GET KILLED?!

Naruto looked around. He didn't sense any chakra signatures... He would watch the team for about an hour, then he would wake them up to finish the journey.

-----1 Hour Later-----

Naruto shook them awake. They all had groaned, wanting more sleep. But he told them they had been asleep in enemy territory for an hour. That got them running. After they had gathered all of their items that they had dropped when they passed out, they set out.

While they were running through the trees, the genin finally noticed the two new member that had joined them. (A/N: Naruto had poofed them back into existence while they had been asleep.)

"Your his teammates right?" They both nodded. They smaller team looked a bit put off. They didn't talk at all. They made it to the tower with no further incident.

**ENDING! For this chapter... Right... nothing to say... i did surpass my "1000 word limit thing" so be happy... Review... _Devil Hinata_**


End file.
